


耶格尔先生

by verderblich



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verderblich/pseuds/verderblich
Summary: *借用了五花肉太太莱艾法一家三口的设定。*近代pa，小妈继父文学，ooc且雷。*有双性艾。
Relationships: Falco Grice/Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager, 法尔艾 - Relationship, 莱艾 - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	耶格尔先生

法尔科一回家，再次注意到家中那些他还未完全习惯的改变：客厅餐桌上原本空着的花瓶中，现在多了一束盛放的红玫瑰，与他家灰调的装修是如此格格不入；还有空气里那股面包店四点钟准时出路的面包的香味——以往他的养父莱纳每天都要工作到很晚，带回家的都是已经快凉了的面包。法尔科不是在抱怨什么，毕竟莱纳收养五岁的他以前，他在孤儿院内能吃到的只有半夜后没有人要的黑荞麦面包。对于莱纳，法尔科一直心存感激。

只是谁能想到这间小屋还能变得更加接近天堂一点？

厨房的门拉开了，一张年轻男性的脸探出来。他的手里拿着一个纸杯蛋糕。

“法尔科你饿不饿？我买面包的时候顺便买了这个。”刚刚来到这个家一个月的继父用无比熟稔的语气喊法尔科的名字，仿佛他们已经一起生活了很久。“你先垫垫肚子，等莱纳回家我们吃晚饭。”

“好的，艾伦。”法尔科别扭地说出他的名字，不太敢看他继父极具穿透力的灰色的眼睛。主要是因为他今天不小心从邻居那里听见的闲言碎语。

他们说：——想不到那个姓耶格尔的看着生人勿进，其实狠毒又有手段，几下就把老实正直的布朗先生搞到了手。

才三个月啊！认识了三个月就结婚，怕不是个魅魔吧？

正是因为布朗先生是个正直的人，才会识别不出耶格尔的诡计吧。法尔科认识的那个门口的修车工说。他的两条胳膊抱在胸前，压低帽檐，做出深沉的模样。布朗先生还收留了一个孩子吧，也不知道那个孩子会怎么样，唉……

他咂着嘴摇了摇头，周围的人也跟着他摇起了头。是啊，那个孩子——戴着百合花胸针的女人还想说什么，一抬头看见法尔科就站在他们身后不远处。她尴尬地闭了嘴，试了个眼色，周围所有人立即如鸟兽散。

“法尔科？”

一只体温很低的手搭上他的肩膀。法尔科愣神的时候，他的继父走到他面前，弯下腰似乎想要看看男孩躲避着他的眼睛。他的脸离着法尔科很近，黑发的末梢扫过法尔科的颧骨，法尔科能看清他下唇中间的那道唇沟。

——你不得不承认耶格尔长了一张很漂亮的脸。眉毛，眼睛，鼻梁，都很秀气，还有他下唇的唇沟，一看上去天生就是要被亲吻的。谁会不想试试用舌头濡湿那道唇沟？

“对不起我走神了！”法尔科向后跳去，甩开了他继父搭在自己肩膀上的手，接过他手里的蛋糕。“谢，谢谢您为我准备了这个！”

他的继父直起身子，倒没有像是因为法尔科无礼的举动生气。“嗯，不客气。”他淡淡地说，转身要回到厨房里面。“莱纳回家还有一段时间，你要是今天有作业，不如上楼学会儿习。”

“好，好的。”

法尔科怯生生地回应。不知为何，他的心跳从刚才就一路飙升，快得像是有仓鼠在里面不停地跑着跑轮，直到现在也不肯停下来。他在继父转过身的那一刻揪着自己的书包，飞速蹿上了楼梯，直到关上门后才倚靠着房门瘫坐了下来。他抱着自己的胸膛，原地瘫坐了很久，感觉自己下一秒就要因为原因莫名的心脏病死去。

虽然耶格尔先生的手总是冰冷冷的，人也比较冷淡，但是实际他很亲和，会做很好吃的饭，会辅导自己功课，会在莱纳先生下班亲吻他的侧脸说“欢迎回来”。耶格尔先生是个好人啊！

胡思乱想中，他的继父的头发，脸和手总是以各种形式在法尔科脑海里晃来晃去，还有远处餐桌上那束红艳的玫瑰，在灰色的墙体和家具中以一种近乎刺痛的方式点燃了他。那束玫瑰是莱纳买给他的吗？法尔科想，又回忆起他的继父凑近他的瞬间，自己突然闻见玫瑰本不存在的馥郁的芳香。那香味不住地往他的鼻孔里钻，直到钻进他的脑髓深处。

法尔科不由自主地看向自己的左肩，他继父的手曾经停留过的地方。那处布料的褶皱还残余着一个手掌印。法尔科在那些褶皱之间发现了一些白色的面粉，想必一定是从他继父操持过厨具和面团的手上落下来的。

有那么几秒，法尔科只是凝固在原地。他盯着自己的左肩，不明所以地沉思着。

然后法尔科脱下了自己的外套。

他捧着自己衣服左肩位置的布料，缓缓地，缓缓地凑向自己。他全身颤抖，牙齿在口腔里打架的咯咯声都清晰可闻。有那么一瞬间，法尔科感觉自己再也不能继续，愧疚地几乎落下眼泪。他捧着衣服的手停在了离自己的脸一步之遥的距离。法尔科吸了口气，胸膛激烈地起伏几下，然后他猛然将自己的嘴唇贴上那些有着手指形状的褶皱。他的鼻子也埋进布料里面，剧烈，剧烈地喘息着，仿佛他的肺叶里再也没有一口空气。

“呜，呜呜呜……”

法尔科还是哭了出来。眼泪落下的那一刻，他伸出舌尖，将衣料上的面粉一点一点舔尽嘴里。他同时尝到了自己眼泪的湿咸和没有处理过的生面粉的土腥味。

其实直到一个月前，莱纳将他的继父艾伦·耶格尔带回家的那一天，法尔科都不知道艾伦的存在。

孩子的心灵本该是纤细的，立即就能发觉家中大人陷入爱河或者其他异常的迹象，比如开始晚归，开始注意穿着，开始在孩子转头的时候傻笑，开始周末找借口外出和陌生人吃午饭之类的。可是这些规律并没有在他的养父莱纳身上应验。

莱纳·布朗作为这个镇子上唯一的神父，本就十分忙碌。他每天都要自己打扫礼拜堂，布道，倾听信徒们的烦恼和忏悔，周日还要举行礼拜，回家继续照顾自己的养子。这使得他每天早出晚归，一年几乎无休。没有人能够忍受这种劳累又机械，赎罪一样的生活，但是布朗先生一声不吭地全部揽下，还做得很好。

于是镇上的居民都夸赞布朗先生“是个正直又善良的人”。

所以，法尔科想不通本就如此忙碌的莱纳，又是如何抽出时间谈了次恋爱的，虽然他衷心祝福他的养父终于找到了一个相伴的人。他的养父也没有往家中带过新奇或者名贵的礼物，偶尔闲下来也还是在家里陪法尔科。生活平淡如水，似乎没有什么将要改变。

直到那一天晚上，法尔科听见门打开的声音，跑下去迎接他的养父，发现他的养父这次带回来了一个人。

“法尔科，这是艾伦·耶格尔，他是……”

即使是这个时候，他的养父还是不苟言笑，所以法尔科对于接下来他扔下的炸弹丝毫没有准备。不，其实莱纳先生当时看上去还是有许些不同。仔细一看，他提着手提箱的手指微微发抖，眼神有些涣散，疲惫得仿佛曾经和飓风搏斗过。莱纳飞速扫了耶格尔先生一眼，不知道在耶格尔先生沉静的灰眼睛中读出了什么，然后他再次看向法尔科。

“艾伦他以后就是你的继父了。”

“什么？”

法尔科的大脑一瞬间清空。

“称呼我为‘艾伦’就行，‘爸爸’和‘叔叔’都太奇怪了。”

混乱的思绪中，法尔科还是能记得耶格尔先生摘下帽子后，向他跨出的第一步：耶格尔先生遮挡在西装下的椎骨像是猫科动物一样优雅地扭动，他冰冷的手指握住法尔科垂在身体两侧的手。

“初次见面，法尔科，以后还要互相照顾了。”

除去初期见面时的震惊，接下来的几个星期，法尔科还是幸福的。家里有人做饭，有人在法尔科放学时给他开门，他再也不应担心迟到因为有人叫法尔科起床。而且法尔科敢打包票，很多个瞬间莱纳也是幸福的。他的幸福藏在凝视着艾伦指导法尔科功课的视线里，他的幸福藏早晨喝下热牛奶的刹那，他的幸福藏在来自自己妻子主动挽过自己手臂的时刻里。

可是同时他的养父心里有的似乎又不只是幸福，那是法尔科不能理解的一种感情。

于是，某些时刻，法尔科为了缓和气氛，问起他的养父和耶格尔先生的相遇和恋爱过程，可惜两个害羞的大人都对此守口如瓶。一个月后，法尔科还是只知道耶格尔先生是个外乡人，他和自己的养父是在教堂认识的，一起祷告就是他们的约会。

无论如何，最初法尔科幸福过。他的生命里多了一个人爱自己。

然后今天，他自己亲手毁掉了这份幸福。

隐约地法尔科听见大门被推开的声音。莱纳回家了，耶格尔先生正在门口与他的丈夫窃窃私语。而法尔科还蜷缩在和几个小时前一样的位置，脸埋在自己的外套里，不同的是现在他一直流着眼泪，直到整件外套都被打湿，散发出潮湿苦涩的气味。

其实内里腐败的果实早于今日已经结下，现在只是被风一吹砸在了地上，露出了发黑的内里，只是法尔科从不愿意承认。

十天前的深夜，法尔科又做了关于孤儿院的噩梦。半梦半醒间，他习惯性地拖在脚步去找他的养父莱纳，结果发现莱纳的房间还亮着灯，一种隐约的窸窣声隔着墙壁穿来。不知为何，法尔科觉得这种声音莫名让人心痒。

他好奇地蹲下来，从锁缝里窥探着他养父房间内的情形——结果他看见了一条蜜色的小腿，紧紧勾着似乎是莱纳穿着黑色神父服的后腰。那条腿勾地是如此的用力，以至于其周围的布料都陷出充满肉感的沟壑。象征着他养父的穿着神父服的背影很长时间没有动，似乎是僵在了那里。然后法尔科听见了他继父轻柔的声音。那种声调法尔科从来没有听过，在空中打着旋儿，让人的心跳忽高忽低，仿佛将要把夜色也一起搅动了。

“莱纳，我可准备好了，你不要只看着啊……”

接下来发生的一切都是法尔科所无法理解之事。他看着莱纳挪动了下身子，于是刚刚被他几乎全部遮住的继父部分暴露在了法尔科视野内。他的继父已经全裸，光裸的臂膀交叉在莱纳背后，每一寸骨肉皮肤仿佛都贴着莱纳的神父服生长。他的双腿不知廉耻的打开，光洁阴茎下面有一朵紧缩的肉花，正在吐出些透明的汁水。

法尔科的眼睛接触到那像两片莲叶一样的肉唇后就再也不能挪开。他死死捂住自己的嘴，小声喘了出来，隐约觉察到自己不应该在这里，可是他身体的每一处器官都背叛了脑的意志。他的养父俯下身子，似乎想要索要一个亲吻，身体再次挡住了耶格尔先生的下体。莱纳的头越垂越低，越垂越低，在即将触碰到耶格尔先生正湿润张开的双唇时停下了。

“为什么不呢，莱纳。”

耶格尔先生爱抚着莱纳的脸。法尔科看不见他的表情，却能从他的语气中听出许些悲悯。他抬起上半身，主动消除了两人之间的距离。他的两位父亲的下颌线在光的背面重叠纠缠，仿佛两条抵死缠绵的蛇。

他养父的腰部晃动了一下，似乎做了什么，不过法尔科能看到的只有耶格尔先生骤然绷紧的颈线和滚动的喉结。他仰过头去剧烈喘息着，喘息声又痛苦又快乐，蜜色的胸膛和通红的乳尖在法尔科的视野里剧烈起伏。莱纳动得越来越快，幅度也越来越大，某些时刻法尔科又再次看见了他继父腿间的那朵花。不过那处看起来已经完全不一样了。两片肉唇变得靡红，仿佛被什么撑开，吸着一个东西艰难地收缩，清色的汁水从里面不断涌出来。“莱纳！”耶格尔先生尖叫了一声，随即他的养父揽过耶格尔先生的腰，一把把他抱了起来。这个时候法尔科才看见他养父大腿根部的皮肤已经因为拍打完全变成了肉欲的暗红色。

法尔科再也不敢看下去。他连滚带爬地冲上楼梯，躲进自己的被窝。周围万籁俱寂，可是法尔科觉得自己还能听见耶格尔先生喃呢一样的喘气声，哼着他养父的名字。

“莱纳……”

他紧紧堵住自己的耳朵。

END


End file.
